Braces
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: Ryan's got new Braces but won't show anyone, not even his beloved boyfriend Chad.


Hey guys I thought of this at school staring at the guy I like, he has braces. So I put Ryan in his place. Hope you's all like. REVIEW! (Chyan) OneshotSLASH

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Ryan was so pissed off at his family at the moment, they had all gotten him braces. Ryan could not believe them, he thought there was nothing wrong with his teeth but they had thought otherwise.

"Oh come on Ducky we want to see what they look like?" Ryan mum pleaded.

Ryan simply shook his head. He refused to show them to ANYONE!

" Ryan stop being a sook." Sharpay tried to reason with the blonde boy too.

"Yes son we all want to see." His dad added.

Ryan shook his head again no one would ever see his teeth now not even Chad.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

"Hey sexy!" Ryan knew right away who was behind him as they wrapped their arms around his neck. Ryan turned his head to face his boyfriend, Chad.

Chad gently kissed Ryan on the cheek. "So I don't get a hello?" Chad asked with a fake pout. Ryan smiled and shook his head playfully.

"Don't worry you're not the only one." Sharpay added. "He isn't talking to anyone because he don't want anyone to see his new braces."

Ryan stomped his foot on the ground at Sharpay glaring.

"Ow cool please can I have a look?" Chad asked letting go of Ryan and talking to his front on.

Ryan shook his head for serious this time.

Chad looked at him sadly with adoring brown puppy dog eyes. Hoping Ryan might show him a little bit. But Ryan wasn't breaking. Then Troy and Gabriella walked up.

"Hey guys." Gabriella chirped.

"What's up?" Troy finished.

Chad didn't even acknowledge that they were there, he just kept staring at Ryan.

"Chad dude?" Troy asked.

"He's trying to get Ryan to show him his new braces but it's not working." Sharpay sighed as if it were obvious.

"Oh Braces. Can I look Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan shook his head without looking away from Chad. Chad smiled and whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Maybe you would show me in private?" He backed away to watch Ryan's reaction.

Ryan once again shook his head. Chad sighed defeated. "Fine come on guys we have homeroom."

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

"So anyway." Zeke laughed. "Then they were like. 'Well what's the point in that?' And I was like. 'Dude if you don't know I'm not going to tell you!'" The wildcat basketball team burst out laughing at this joke. Ryan continued to push his food around. He wasn't even opening his mouth to eat.

But Ryan did smile a little at the joke. He didn't know what it was about silly childish jokes that were so funny but he loved them.

"Tell another one?" Chad asked.

"Ok, ok," Zeke regained his breath. "So there's this dude and he's like. 'I wish I had enough money to buy an elephant." And the chicks like. 'Why do you want to buy an elephant?' and he's like. 'I don't, I just wish I had the money.'" Everyone burst out laughing again. Chad watched as Ryan almost laughed out loud and he decided to see Ryan's braces he would have to open his mouth, and laughing opens your mouth.

"Another one!" Chad yelled impatiently.

"Alright what has limbs but can't walk? A tree!" That was it for Ryan he smiled wide revelling his teeth and their light blue and silver braces to the only person who was looking. Chad.

Chad leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek. "They look amazing."

Ryan's eyes grew wide when he realized that Chad had seen his braces and he quickly got up and walked to wards the bathroom. Chad followed locking the bathroom door behind him.

"They really do you know." Chad said.

"What?" Ryan asked with his hand over his mouth. Chad pulled his hand down.

"Your braces." Chad replied kissing Ryan on the lips for the first time that day.

"I HATE them! They are so annoying and mmmm…" Ryan trailed off as Chad's mouth covered his own in a passionate kiss. Chad's tongue licked at Ryan's braces and his gums. Ryan moaned at the pleasure Chad was giving him. Chad moved his lips away for a moment to say "Yummy." Before going back to pashing. Ryan smiled pushing Chad away.

"So maybe they're not that bad" Ryan smiled for the first time since he had gotten the braces.

Chad looked over the silver braces with light blue rubber bands and smiled.

"Come here beautiful." Chad said.

Ryan looked around himself. "Where?" Chad smiled. "I don't see anyone beautiful."

"Yeah I don't know where he got to." Chad laughed.

"Well I'll give you a kiss while you wait for him to show up ok?" Ryan asked walking over to Chad.

"Ok." Chad sighed kissing Ryan.

CHYANCHYANCHYACHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Probably the shortest one shot I've ever written but oh well I liked it hope you all do to.


End file.
